


Prank War

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Can you do one where you get in a prank war with gabriel and its just really fluffy please? :)Warnings: Fluff, Mild Language





	Prank War

You sat in the library with the boys trying to find a new hunt when your best friend, Gabriel popped in. Just as he sat down across from you, the whoopee cushion that was originally for one of the brothers let out a whining sound. You kept your head down, trying to contain yourself as the brothers started chuckling at the archangel.   
Gabriel wasn’t so pleased, moving to snatch the whoopee cushion from underneath him. “Really? You call that funny?”   
“It was meant for one of them.” You pointed to Sam and Dean, sitting at another table. “But, they’ve gotten used to me pulling pranks on them, so they know to stay away.”  
“Couldn’t think of anything better?” He arched an eyebrow.  
“Oh, Gabe.” You grabbed the whoopee cushion from him. “It was just a little something. I can do better than that if I really wanted to.”  
“Doubt it.” He challenged, making you frustrated.  
“Just cause you’re the trickster doesn’t mean you can’t be pranked.” You huffed.   
“Never been tricked before.”   
“Really?” Dean spoke up. “What about that time me and Sammy pretended to fight? We ended up staking you, if I remember correctly.”  
“Oh, yes, your poor attempt to kill me.” Gabriel snickered. “Not much of a trick though.” He turned back to face you. “I wouldn’t recommend taking lessons from them.”   
“I don’t need their help to pull a prank on you.” You smirked.  
“Seriously?” Sam said, staring at you. “You going to start a prank war with Gabriel? Well known trickster and not to mention archangel?”   
“Details, details.” You waved your worries aside.   
“I don’t want to hurt you, (Y/N).” Gabriel sincerely said.   
“Then don’t. Go easy on me. But, you should be warned, I’m not going to go easy on you.”  
“Fine.” You shook hands and then Gabriel disappeared. You both had work to do.

The next day you were in the kitchen when Gabriel showed up. He seemed interesting in a snack so you handed him a box of oreos. The toothpaste filling caught him off guard as he went to the sink and spit them out. He turned the faucet on, only to be sprayed by the kitchen sink spray nozzle. Soaking wet he turned to you with a puzzled express.  
“What the hell was that?”   
“Told you I could prank you, oh mighty trickster.” You giggled.  
“I thought you were kidding.” He noticed the rubber band you put on the spray nozzle and ripped it off to get water.   
“Why would I joke about something like that?”  
After he got the toothpaste out of his mouth he turned to you with a frown. “I said I didn’t want to hurt you…..cause you know...sometimes my pranks can get out of hands.”  
“Aw, that’s so sweet, but I can take care of myself.” You poked his stomach. “And I believed I just proved my point from yesterday. If I try, I can prank even you.”  
“Fine.” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. “You leave me no other choice.” He started walking away.  
“What are you doing?”   
Gabriel glanced back, sending you a wink. “I’m not going to lose to a mere human.” Then he was gone with a flap of wings. 

Later that day you went to take a shower. You figured Gabriel wouldn’t do anything too soon, but you were mistaken. You shampooed your hair, scrubbing at the scale, before finding clumps of hairs falling out. You screamed as most of your hairs was gone, scrubbed off due to Nair being poured into your shampoo bottle.   
Dean and Sam ran, bustering in as you turned the water off. “(Y/N)?!” Dean yelled, charging towards the curtain.   
“I’m going to kill him!” You screeched, wrapping your towel around yourself.   
“What? What happened?” Sam stood next to his brother with knife in hand.   
You wrenched back the shower curtain. “This!” You pointed to your bald head. The brothers looked at you then at each other before laughing. Dean leaned on the wall for support as he cracked up staring at you. “Not funny guys!”   
“Well...actually…” Dean chuckled.  
“Not a word.” You hushed him. “Not a single fucking word from either of you.” Sam opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then shut up. Their eyes followed you as you stormed out of the bathroom to your bedroom with clenched fists.  
You slammed your bedroom door closed to find the archangel sitting on your bed, resting against the headboards. “Told you sweetheart.” He chuckled.   
“Oh, shut up.” You snapped, digging in your drawer for some clothes.   
“Guess ‘taking a little off the top’ has gotten a whole new meaning.”   
“Fix this, Gabriel.” You glanced over at the archangel.   
“Admit I won, cupcake.” He sang.  
You narrowed your eyes. “Never.”  
“Well then….” He got up off the bed. “I look forward to your next form of attack.” Gabriel transported away, leaving you bald and livid. 

It was six in the morning when you heard the first alarm clock ring out, followed by two others, all with the song ‘Heat of the Moment’ blasting. Startled you looked around in the dark, feeling something sticky all over.   
Sam burst into the room with an expression of horror and turned the lights on. Chocolate covered your entire room, with some falling off the ceiling onto your bed and around you. You turned the alarm clock next to you off and then went out in search of the other two.  
“Gabriel did this?” Sam stood at your door, not wanting to step onto the chocolate floors.   
“Who else?” You snorted grabbing a baseball bat. You smashed one of the alarms and then soon found the other.   
Dean patted Sam on the back, looking over the disaster in your room. “Well ain’t he sweet.” Dean joked. You trudged over to him pointing the baseball bat at his stomach.  
“I’m not really in the mood.”  
“I’m sure the chocolate will sweeten you up.” Dean laughed before jumping away, out of your reach.   
“(Y/N), are you sure you don’t want to just admit defeat? I mean he pretty much won.” Sam tried to reason with you, giving you puppy dog eyes.  
“He won the battle, Sam, but no the war.” You remarked before shutting the door in his face. A plan started to form in your head as you grabbed some clean clothes. Your eyes went to the chocolate and you scooped up some with your hand. It tasted like sweet revenge.

You stood in a warehouse, stained with graffiti and garbage. “Gabe.” You called out in a sad voice. “I need you Gabe, help me.” Your voice was childlike as you held the lighter in your hand. Soon Gabriel appeared in front of you with a worried expression.  
“You alright?” He approached you, then stopped as he noticed your smirk. Before he could say anything you dropped the lighter and lit the holy oil surrounding him.   
“Got cha.” You stepped back, enjoying the view.  
“Is that all you got?” He challenged, raising his arms. “Cupcake, I can last longer than you can. Plus, I’m almost positive you're going to need my help at some point.”  
“Maybe….but there’s always Cas.”  
“Castiel? Please.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’m stronger, better.”  
“He was God once.”   
Gabriel didn’t have a comeback to that as he looked down at the flames. You grabbed an old lawn chair and sat down about six feet away from the fire ring. You opened your bag, grabbing a large bag of candy and started to enjoy it.  
“Is this some kind of torture?” Gabriel asked when he noticed the candy in your hands.  
“No.” You thought, chewing on a piece. “Could be though. Didn’t think of that.”   
“Want to share?” His whiskey eyes pleaded.  
“Fix my hair.” You said pulling out another bag of candy.  
“I don’t know. Kinda like that look.” He smirked.  
“Too bad.” You sighed, ripping open the bag.   
“Hold on a moment.” He went to the edge of the fire ring. “I can fix your hair, but really you do look good in anything.”   
“Flattery gets you nowhere, Gabe.”  
“Oh come on (Y/N), be reasonable.”   
You waved your hand around. “This is me being reasonable. You want candy then fix my hair.”   
“Fine.” He snapped his fingers and instantly you felt your hair grow back to normal.   
“Deal’s a deal.” You stood up, brushing off some crumbs before walking over to the fire. You held out the bag, but the instant you did that, Gabriel pulled you arm towards him, trapping you in the circle with him.   
“Thanks.” He snatched away the candy, licking his lips.  
“Just great.” Your pants were slightly torched, but luckily didn’t catch fire. “Now I’m stuck with you.”  
“You could just use your jacket to kill the flames.” Gabriel pointed out with his mouth full of candy.  
“But then you’re free.”   
“Oh well.” He sang, walking towards you. “I think this prank war has gotten out of hand.”   
“Just admit I won and I’ll let you out.” You tried to reason with the archangel.  
“Pretty sure I won.” He remarked, downing the remaining candy.  
“Nope. Never.”   
You stood inches apart, staring each other, seeing who would back down first. Then you heard the warehouse door open with Dean and Sam walking toward the two of you. “Come on.” Dean snapped. “Can’t you two just stop it?”   
“Does it really matter who won?” Sam asked.  
“Yes.” You and Gabriel said at the same time, then looked at each other.  
“Oh my god.” Dean huffed. “Stop acting like a bunch of nine year olds. You both lost, how about that?” You shared a look with Gabriel, thinking it over, before nodding to one another. “Alright, good.” Dean seemed satisfied as he took out a bottle of water and poured it over the fire. Sam had two more bottles and did the same thing. You and Gabriel stood still, waiting, for the fire to finally die. When the flames were gone Dean turned to the door, beckoning you to follow. “Now, let’s go back home and find us a hunt.”  
Dean didn’t get very far as a water balloon hit him on the back. He turned around looking pissed and you took the chance to hit his stomach. A bucket of water balloons appeared between you and Gabriel. Gabriel aimed and hit Sam on the leg, while you hit Dean again on the shoulder.   
“Son of a bitch.” Dean stormed towards you, cut off by two water balloons hitting him on the face and chest. You laughed with Gabriel as you kept attacking the brothers who soon started to run towards the door.   
After they were gone you started attacking each other. Water guns appeared and you started fighting with them as well, running around the empty warehouse, soaking the floor, and laughing the entire time.   
Once you both had grown tired you laid back on concrete floor. “That was fun.” You panted. “Not sure who won that time.”  
“Don’t think it matters anymore.”   
“Did you see Dean’s face though?” You giggled.  
“He should try the wet look more often.” Gabriel chuckled.  
“He has the body for it.” You rolled over on your side, propping your head up on your elbow, gazing down into the archangel’s whiskey eyes. “We should do that again.”  
“Prank war or water fight?”  
“Water fight.” You punched his shoulder lightly. “Think I’m done with pranking.”  
“I’ll admit, you weren’t bad.” He shifted onto his side, staring back at you. “If we teamed up, nothing could stop us.”   
“I don’t think the world is ready for that.” You giggled, fixing Gabriel’s hair.  
“Maybe, maybe not.” He leaned in close, brushing his lips against yours. You closed your eyes halfway as you leaned in, pressing your lips together. Your lips moved together as his hand rested on your hip.   
You broke apart after a few minutes, gazing into each other’s eyes. “Sorry.” Gabriel shifted, sitting up. “I’ve just wanted to do that for a while now.” You sat up as well, leaning your head on his shoulder.  
“I liked it.” You hummed.   
“Sure? I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”   
“Gabe.” You cupped his face with your hands. “You couldn’t ever ruin us.” You pulled him in for another kiss, this one lasting much longer.


End file.
